WWE songs
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: Not sure why but 3 am no sleep ~Just random songs that were played LOL R
1. Here we go

Here we go one more time  
  
Fans feeling fine  
  
Here we go now Yes yes yes here we go  
  
wwe has got the flow Bounce your head off the ring  
  
We've got everything you need  
  
Here we go now Yes yes yes here we go  
  
wwe has got the flow Here we go just one more time  
  
And everybody is feeling fine  
  
Here we go now Here we go, yeah If you want to wrestle with us  
  
Just feel free and feel the rhythm  
  
Here we go now Here we go You know that wrestlings here  
  
Sing - a - long and have no fear  
  
WWE is here to make you people scream  
  
Now the the time for us to fight  
  
Come on wrestling fans  
  
There's a match going on tonight Tonight is the night  
  
Everybodys is going fight Just get up, feel the flow  
  
And here we go CHORUS See the swanton one more time  
  
Everybody's feeling fine  
  
We got the skills  
  
To keep this match pumpin' baby  
  
Keep wrestle' all night long  
  
Until the break of back  
  
Come on wrestling fans  
  
There's a match going on tonight Tonight is the night  
  
Everything is gonna be in a fight Just get up, feel the flow  
  
And here we go CHORUS BRIDGE CHORUS 


	2. chap2

You're all I ever wanted  
  
WWE all I ever needed, yeah  
  
So tell me what I'm gonna do now  
  
Cause [I, I, I, I, I,]I want you back It's hard to to watch now  
  
It's hard to learn new things for real  
  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure  
  
So don't cancel the show now  
  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
  
I'm going crazy without Raw You're all I ever wanted  
  
WWE all I ever needed, yeah  
  
So tell me what to do now  
  
When I want Raw Back Smackdown I remember,  
  
The way you used to be to me and how  
  
Shows never last forever  
  
I told you not to worry but I knew everything will be alright  
  
I didn't know than that you were right You're all I ever wanted  
  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
  
So tell me what to do now  
  
When I want you back I want you back You're the one I want  
  
WWE the one I need  
  
TNN what can I do?  
  
You're the one I want  
  
WWE the one I need  
  
Tell me what can I do You're all I ever wanted  
  
[You're the one I want] You're all I ever needed  
  
[You're the one I want] So tell me what to do now  
  
When I want you back You're all I ever wanted  
  
You're all I ever needed  
  
So tell me what to do now  
  
When I want my wwe 


	3. chap3

Lance: It's gonna--be--me  
  
Justin: Oooh, yeah  
  
Justin:  
  
You might've been hurt, WCW  
  
That ain't no lie  
  
You've seen them all come and go, wwe..  
  
I remember you showed me  
  
That it made you believe in  
  
No man, no cry  
  
Maybe that's why  
  
Every WWE thing there is  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
  
But WWE not like them  
  
Fans, when you finally,  
  
Get to see wrestling Guess what,  
  
It's gonna be WWE..  
  
JC:  
  
You've got no choice, FansBut to move on, and you know  
  
There ain't no time to waste  
  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be WWE  
  
You can't deny  
  
So just tell me why  
  
Every little thing WCw do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
  
But We're not like them  
  
Fans, when you finally  
  
Get to see wrestling (Wrestling)  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
It's gonna be WWE  
  
Lance: It's gonna be me  
  
Justin: Oh yeahhhhh...  
  
Justin:  
  
There comes a day  
  
When they will be the one, you'll see..  
  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
  
Justin: It's gonna be WWE  
  
All that we do  
  
Is not enough for you  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
  
But we're not like them  
  
When finally (finally)  
  
You get to see wrestling  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
Every little thing we do  
  
Never seems enough for you (for Fans)  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
  
But we're not like them  
  
Fans, when you finally  
  
Get to see wrestling (wrestling)  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
It's gonna be WWE  
  
Every little thing WCW do (ohh...)  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
  
But WWE not like them  
  
Fans, when you finally (Fans when you finally)  
  
Get to to see wrestling  
  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
Justin: It's gonna be WWE.. 


End file.
